


Fiber

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [20]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "Look at you," Jaebum laughed and the sound of him so composed and able to make fun of him made something stir inside of Jackson--(Kinktober Day 20 - Dirty Talk/Overstimulation)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Fiber

**Author's Note:**

> note: lmao I'm really 2 days behind how sad. also jackbum again ajwjejrj. also i really like making Jaebum call him little boy oof

Voice firm and smooth, Jaebum reassured Jackson with small whispers and tiny kisses, keeping one of his hands locked with one of Jackson's while the other was between his legs; his fingers teased around his fluttering rim, pressing in and pulling back out.

Jaebum was hovering over him, holding his gaze and looking at his every expression and taking in every one of his noises.

"You're always so eager, aren't you?" He asked. "Always so ready to just take whatever i give you and yet it's almost never enough because you always end up begging for more."

Jackson whined and dug his blunt fingernails into Jaebum's back, scratching him as he arched his back and silently whispered Jaebum to "Please stop steasing."

Jaebum huffed and gave him an amused smile, his eyes moving down to his lips and parting his own as he hummed. "I don't know, you always come so hard after. When i take my time with you." Jaebum pressed his fingers into him again and kept them unmoving inside of him before pulling them out again. "How about you ask me nicely and I'll think about it some more?"

"Please," Jackson gasped and his eyes fluttered closed with the next press of Jaebum's fingers into him. "I want to come, want you now, hyung. _Please."_

"You already came _twice_ and you want to come _again_?" Jaebum scoffed and watched as Jackson's lips parted. "Such a needy little thing. You'll just keep asking for more and more until you just can't anymore, won't you?"

Jackson shuddered and moaned out a breathy noise that sounded like a mix of Jaebum's name and another plea. He squirmed beneath Jaebum, his legs tightening around Jaebum's hips and his fingers digging into his back as he arched up against him and tried thrusting his hips down to chase the ghost of Jaebum's fingers.

"Look at you," Jaebum laughed and the sound of him so composed and able to make fun of him made something stir inside of Jackson, made his cock twitch and his breathing stutter as he moaned and felt the sting of frustrated tears forming. "You really need it don't you? Need me to just fuck you with my fingers when I've already fucked you with my cock. You just need more and more."

"I _don't_ " Jackson huffed and his eyes closed to prevent Jaebum from seeing the desperation in them even if it showed in his movements as he thrust his hips down again.

"No?" Jaebum asked and Jackson shook his head. "Okay."

The next thing Jackson knew Jaebum was no longer hovering over him, but lying down beside him and closing his eyes as he shuffled around to get comfortable.

Jackson opened his eyes and looked at him with his chest rising and falling rapidly, his brows furrowed as he shakily exhaled. "Jaebummie? What are you doing?" He whined and grabbed Jaebum's arm, shaking him to try and get him to move.

"What does it look like?" He huffed and Jackson shook him again.

"But- but I-"

"You said you didn't need more, so hush now." Jaebum shushed and pried his hand off his arm.

"Jaebummie, _please._ " He begged and sniffled a he grabbed and tugged on Jaebum's arm again. "I do, I lied. Please, I need more." Jackson sniffled again and rubbed at his eye to rid it of tears, his bottom lip wobbling and jutting out in a pout.

"You lied?" Jaebum still had his eyes closed and Jackson tightened his grip on his arm as he replied.

"Yes. Please, hyung." He exhaled shakily. "I need more. Always need more from hyung because everything you do leaves me wanting and needing more."

When Jaebum didnt answer Jackson gave him another shake and pulled at his arm with a whimper of frustration. Jaebum was hovering over him again faster than Jackson could think of begging again. "I don't like lies, little boy."

"I'm sorry, _sorry_ hyung." Jackson gasped as Jaebum roughly spread his legs open and settled between them, his fingers back to teasing around his asshole without pushing in. "Please, just please. I _need_ you."

Jaebum's teasing grin was back, his eyes turning into little crescents as he laughed quietly and relented with a hum, pressing his fingers into him and beginning to thrust them in hard and fast. Jaebum bent down to kiss him, pressing his lips to Jackson's own and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth with a soft hum of pleasure as Jackson writhed and moaned with every graze of his fingers against his prostate.

"Hyung, my hyung." Jackson whimpered and wrapped his arms around Jaebum's shoulders, digging his nails into his back once again as he arched his back and cried out.

Jaebum slowed the movements of his fingers until he was only barely moving them at all, scissoring them and curling them without pressing them in further or pulling them out. Jackson was a mess, his lips spit slick and his eyes wet with tears that trailed down his temples to his hair. He was gasping and his sniffles were followed by small short whines and moans and Jaebum just kept looking at him, kept looking at how much more ruined he could make him.

"You're a mess. I love how I just knew you'd look this good crying and waiting for me to make you come." Jaebum murmured with his lips brushing Jackson's as he talked. "Maybe if you ask nicely I'll finally do it."

Jackson let out the sob he was holding, his nails dragging down Jaebum's back and making Jaebum wince and release a moan of his own as he started the slow movements of his fingers again. Jaebum kept whispering to him, telling him it was okay that he just had to ask and Jaebum would make him come, he'd make him come so hard. Jackson nodded but everytime he opened his mouth all he could do was whine and cry out little noises that soon got lost into little moans.

"Jaebum- _please_." Jackson finally gasped out and clenched his eyes shut as Jaebum thrust his fingers into him harshly. "Please, I want- i _need_ more, Jaebummie. Please, please, _please."_

Jaebum stared down at him and leant down to suck his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth nipping at it and pulling when he pulled back. He watched for a few seconds how Jackson's eyes welled with even more tears, his eyes closing as he tried to move this way and that so Jaebums fingers were doing more than just a slow teasing thrust. It was beautiful.

Jaebun finally relented and with a huff he started the quick and unforgivingly harsh thrust of his fingers again, this time aiming them upward so he rubbed right against his prostate nonstop. The moment was even more glorious as Jackson practically yelled and clung tighter to him, his hand moving from his back to grip at his hair, tugging him down and pressing a kiss to his lips that was more of him breathing against them than anything. Jaebum was entranced, his eyes roaming every inch of him he could, watching how his hands moved to grip at the sheets, pulling and tugging with every arch of his back and as he threw his head back with breathless unintelligible mumbles.

"Go on then, you've been so good for me tonight." Jaebum whispered. "You asked so nicely too. Come for me, baby."

It seemed like his verbal permission was all Jackson was waiting for, his whole body going still and then quivering as he came for the third time that night, nothing but a few pathetic little dribbles leaving his cock as he shook with it.

Jaebum kept his fingers moving, milking it out of him and making him shudder. Jackson whined and tried closing his legs, the only thing stopping him being Jaebum still settled between them.

" _Can't-_ " He whimpered and his hands pushed at him weakly. "No more."

"Shh, okay. No more." Jaebum reassured and finally took his fingers out of him, wiping them on the sheets to rid them of the lube on them.

Jackson shuddered and wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck, pulling him down and hiding his face into his neck, inhaling and trying to slow his rapidly beating heart and steady his breathing.

Jaebum's hand reached down to teasingly run his finger over the head of Jackson's dick, laughing and muttering an apology when Jackson shivered and whined in protest. He shushed him and kissed his sweaty head, trailing his fingers on his side to calm him down.

"You think you can go again?" Jaebum asked just to hear him whine. "I'm joking. You did good, baby. So good for hyung."

Jaebum whispered reassuringly and hummed softly as he continued touching him and softly rubbing his sides.

"Did good?" Jackson asked and his voice was somewhere between a whisper and a whine.

"So good. Always do good, little boy." Jaebum replied and felt how Jackson relaxed the more he kept telling him he'd done good.

"Want water." Jackson huffed softly and pulled back to lie down, his shaking finally stopped and his breathing slower than before but still not quite back to normal.

"Okay," Jaebum nodded and kissed his forehead. "I'll go get some more water and something to clean you up with." He pulled back and quieted him with a pat to his cheek when he whimpered in protest and tried reaching for him. "I'll be right back, I'm not leaving."

Jackson reluctantly let him go and with a final kiss to his nose, Jaebum was leaving the room to get water and a warm wet washcloth.

 

 


End file.
